


Pro-Benders

by rexlover180



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Day 5, Klance week 2k16, M/M, Pro-Bending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-08
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-07-29 10:54:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7681612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rexlover180/pseuds/rexlover180
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two undefeated teams go head-to-head in an ultimate match-up, but who will win in this heated arch? The Dancing Platypusbears or the Flying Lions? With the hard hitting mostly icebender Lance and the hot-headed firebender Keith going head-to-head, only time can tell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pro-Benders

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not fully versed on the rules in pro-bending so please spare me if I got those details wrong.

Klance Week 2016

Day 5 Ice/Fire

Pro-Benders

_“Today will be the game to watch, folks. Two teams completely undefeated for the entire season are going head-to-head in what will probably be the match of the year! On one side we have the icy cold but charmingly handsome Shiro, the tough as rocks Allura, and the fiery hot Keith that make up the Dancing Platypusbears! And on the other we have the cool and collected Hunk, the inventive and always quick Pidge, and their hotheaded leader, Lance to make up the Flying Lions! It’s sure to be an interesting game, with one team focused on intense damage and the other on skill and defense, who knows how this game could end!”_

“Oh, I’ll tell you how it’s gonna end,” Lance said happily, hitting his fist into his open palm as he looked out at the arena from his team’s sitting area. The announcer’s voice continued overhead as he rattled on about the concessions but everyone only had one idea in mind; the fight. “We’re gonna kick their asses!”

“Just like last year, right?” Pidge asked with a wicked smirk.

“We don’t talk about last year, alright?” Lance scoffed. Sure, they might have actually faced off against the Dancing Platypusbears last year and sure that actually ended quite horribly for them and they got stomped into the dirt, but it was gonna be different this year for sure! They’d trained hard and gotten so far! Lance wasn’t about to let them lose this one!

“Yeah, we’re way better than before,” Hunk said happily, already strapping on his green colored gear. “These guys may have been undefeated for two years straight, but we’re about to crush that streak into the dust, right guys?”

“That’s the spirit, Hunk!” Lance cheered, standing on the tips of his toes to wrap and arm around his friend’s shoulders. Pidge just laughed, rolling her eyes as she put on her red helmet.

“Just make sure you’re ready Lance,” Pidge said, looking out at the stadium. “We’re going on in less than a minute now.”

“I was born ready!” Lance cheered, putting on the last of his gear before standing right where he knew the path would appear. This was the biggest crowd they’d ever played for and he knew just how many people were going to be listening to their radios just to get a chance to hear some of the action. This was going to be the best fight in Pro-Bending history and he was gonna make damn sure of it.

The pathway came up and they stepped out at the same time as the other team. The crowd completely erupted with cheers, making it impossible for Lance to even make sense of his own thoughts. He was getting jittery already, but he had to control himself. Save all that energy for the fight. They were totally gonna win! He shook out his hands as they walked to the center, rolling his shoulders to keep himself loose. They stood face-to-face with the other team and Lance smirked.

He remembered going to the same school as Keith, the firebender on the other team. He thought he was so cool with his mullet and the way guys and girls swooned over him and he didn’t even notice. But today Lance was gonna make sure Keith knew who was the cooler of the two. He was gonna kick his ass. Though that feat seemed a little harder with the other two members on the team. Seeing them this close again, after over a year of only seeing them from the stands…they were even more intimidating. Shiro was big and incredibly well-built. Honestly looked more like an earthbender than a waterbender, but oh well. Allura was as terrifyingly gorgeous as ever and looked damn ready to just take them down with her fists alone. Hell, she could do that and Lance would just say thank you. But the main focus had to be Keith. They’d already talked strategy before.

While all six players were still on the field, they would each take on one, unless a team member needed help. Lance had Keith, Pidge had Allura, and Hunk and Shiro. Once they got down one member, they’d change strategies, depending on who got knocked out of the arena first. They’d talked it out and practiced for weeks, and now all of that was finally gonna pay off.

The ref signaled for them to start and Lance didn’t even hesitate to move. He had the best reaction time out of anyone ever seen in Pro-Bending, always the first to move. He was able to use the water from the vents under his feet to completely surround Keith in water before freezing it as dense as he possibly could. Allura started slinging rock projectiles at them, but Pidge was able to keep those at bay with quick and powerful bursts of fire. Hunk tried to start off offensively, but Shiro was quick and powerful, already knocking Hunk back one area. Lance gritted his teeth, but kept pushing Keith back with more and more ice, hoping it would keep him at bay. Once Keith was able to cut loose, he was near unstoppable. Lance had done plenty of research and he knew how quickly these matches normally lasted.

“Pidge! On Shiro!” Lance shouted, making sure that he could at least cover Allura a little bit, too. Hunk was able to switch on a dime with Pidge and all three elements were flying between the group. Once Keith started being able to fight back, melting the ice quicker than Lance could create it, he started backing Lance up with enough fire that Lance had to go onto the defensive. He slid right up to the line that marked the difference in areas, but refused to move. There was a lot of water around Keith’s feet from all the ice he melted and Lance smirked. Perfect.

With a quick flick of his wrist, he moved the water around Keith’s feet and froze it before sending a large wave of water towards him, which hit Allura as well. With that combined with Hunk’s attacks, Allura was forced back one area as well.

“Keith, now!” Shiro shouted and Keith didn’t even hesitate to direct his attention over to Pidge, aiming quite a lot of fire in her direction. He didn’t even seem to care when Lance was finally able to knock him back one area and Pidge cried out as she was shoved right off the side of the platform and into the water below. This wasn’t good. They’d have to act quick to turn this around.

“Hunk!” Lance shouted, not even glancing back. “Brown!”

“Roger!” Hunk shouted and lifted up all of the rocks that he could handle on their end of the arena. It took a lot of effort, but eventually he was able to shove all of the rocks forward with Lance acting on defensive for him, keeping attacks from him. The rocks hit all three members of the Dancing Platypusbears, knocking them all back one area, leaving Allura nearly on the edge. Lance cheered as he advanced forward, using the momentum to his advantage and nearly drowning Keith and making him step back. Again, he froze Keith’s feet, keeping a thick level of ice around them. Hunk delivered a few solid blows right to Shiro’s stomach and shoved him right off the edge. Lance smirked as Keith glared at him. In one second, quite a few emotions went through both of their eyes; anger, jealousy, excitement, and a whole lot of tension.

Honestly? Keith sweating and panting was an amazing look and Lance felt himself get slightly uncomfortable, but he shrugged and kept going, trying to shove the image of Keith without his shirt on out of his head. Now was not the time to let himself get distracted.

“Blue!” Hunk shouted behind him and Lance nodded. This was going perfectly with some of their plans. He turned his attention to Allura, aiming mostly to her feet to knock her off her balance, a harder feat than most would expect. Even with ice lining the ground, she kept a solid stance, fighting off Lance’s attacks while Hunk protected him from Keith. Hunk suddenly turned his attention towards her, though, using enough force with the rocks that she slid off the edge without a good foothold.

Lance cheered, but realized too late that he should have been backing up Hunk. Keith sent a surprisingly large burst of fire that forced Lance to take a step back. Hunk was already off balance with the attacks he’d had to send, and so the blast hit him hard, the force of it taking him off the edge. Lance panted. It was just one-on-one now. Until the next round which would hopefully go better.

It took about a minute of a fierce battle of ice, water, and fire, but eventually he was able to get Keith back to the final area. They were both tired, but they were still holding back a little bit, what with more rounds to come. Neither of them was about to throw this match, though. Lance decided to take a risk and took all the water that was left in the vents, using them to his advantage, and sending a big wave right towards Keith, hardening some of the water into ice to make sure that it really took Keith off balance. It was a big move, an exhausting move, and probably a mistake for later on in the game, but he had to just knock Keith out of the ring at least once.

It worked and Lance couldn’t help but laugh as Keith tumbled off the edge, jumping up and shouting as he watched the marker give his team a point. He was so excited that he couldn’t stop himself from running right towards the edge and jumping off, just to get rid of some of the excess energy.

He resurfaced right beside Keith, who looked at him with wide eyes.

“What is wrong with you?” Keith asked, still panting as he tried to move some of his hair out of his face. “You act like you’ve just won the game.”

“First step in the right direction,” Lance said proudly.

“Yeah, well, a move like that will definitely make you tired,” Keith said pointedly.

“Don’t be a fuddy duddy,” Lance pouted. “Come on, have fun!”

“I am having fun,” Keith said with a small smile before he started swimming. Lance cheered once again, making a big splash around him, before swimming towards where his team was waiting to congratulate him. Oh, the rest of this game was gonna be great!

On top of that, he may have placed a little bet with Keith that meant, when Lance won, Keith would be paying for their date tomorrow. Lance was definitely not paying for dinner this time.


End file.
